Ratchet and Clank: If Nefarious Won
by i0Bjhansen0
Summary: A story of hardships, love, and discovering what you were meant to do.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any other trademarked or registered names, Insomniac does.**

This chapter is based on the final battle between Nefarious and Ratchet from ACIT. The rest will be improvised.

R&C: If Nefarious Won

Chapter 1: The End...

My name is Ratchet. I am one of the last remaining Lombaxes in the galaxy. A long time ago, I met Clank, a robot made to be the caretaker of the Great Clock. A lot of stuff has happened lately, and Clank and I are trying to stop Dr. Nefarious. It's beyond evil. He plans to reverse every right in the universe.

We arrive back at the Nefarious Space Station after being tied to an asteroid headed towards Planet Morklon. Luckily, the Zoni I had in my Zoni Vessel protected us during the impact. After what happened on Morklon, we managed to secure a ship and head back to stop Nefarious.

Clank and I find out that Lawrence returned to pick up Dr. Nefarious. We quickly find the transport and see Qwark with the War Grok. "Really?" I think to myself. We continue towards the ship and fight Nefarious's minions. I get hit with a few shots, but it doesn't hurt too much.

As we get closer, we can hear periodic updates for the ship's fueling: 34%, 66%, and 92%. Finally we hear the computer say, "Fueling sequence complete." I run to find the ship. I see Nefarious and Lawrence in front of a console, and I use my hoverboots to glide down to the platform.

We start fighting on a ring around the station. He has Lawrence backtrack into the station so no damage happens to the ship. He fires plasma blasts at me. I dodge to best of my abilities, but he gets a few hits. I'm starting to feel weak, but I keep firing my weapons.

He loses about a quarter of his health when he has Lawrence use the Hypernova Defense Laser. I engage my hoverboots and speed ahead to get away from the laser. The heat from the laser makes me sweat. I loop around a few times before Nefarious stops. We go back to the way we were fighting. He starting to get annoyed as he keeps trying to taunt me. I've dealt with stuff like this all the time, but I just can't believe how much he wants this.

He has Lawrence use the laser again, and this time, halfway through, he tells Lawrence to turn it on max. When he does this, I can feel the metal shake, and it starts to break. Adrenaline pumps through me, and I start to speed up, jumping off of each piece and onto the next. I keep telling myself, "Jump. Jump. Jump." I end up landing on Nefarious's ship and Lawrence floors it to the Great Clock.

"You think you can stop me?" yells Nefarious.

"I know I can," I retort, "We won't let you use the clock."

We continue fighting. It gets hard to fight Nefarious after Lawrence uses the blasters on the ship.

Soon, he lands a direct hit on me, and I fall down. He laughs. I cough up blood. I'm injured badly, and he knows it too. I get up and try to fight a bit more before I get weary. I stumble to the floor of the ship.

Dr. Nefarious gets closer to me and says, "You know, I wanted to kill you, but, I think I'll extend your life just to see me succeed."

I get a bad feeling that I know what he means.

A few minutes later, covered with blood, I see what looks to me like a bunch of gears. When we get closer, I realize it's the Great Clock. Nefarious looks at me, and I know that bad feeling was right.

"I'm going to turn back time and make the universe the way I want it," says Dr. Nefarious, putting emphasis on the "I." "And who knows? I might feel a little generous and allow you to live in the new universe."

We arrive at the Orvus Chamber, and Nefarious and Lawrence exit the ship. I'm not in the position to argue, so I follow them into the chamber. Clank stays outside the chamber. He knows there's nothing he can do to stop Nefarious. He just hopes that I stay alive.

In the center of the chamber, there's a lever. It looks to be what controls the time shifting capabilities. Nefarious puts his hands on the lever and moves it to the left. The computer says, "Time shift initiated." Nefarious laughs as he looks at me. I feel lightheaded, and I start to fade away. The last I see is Nefarious's feet when he starts to walk toward me.

Author's Note: This is my first story and any comments any requested.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Beginning

I start to wake up. My eyes hardly open before I have to shut them again. It's not bright but it feels like my eyes haven't been used in a long time. It takes some time for my eyes to adjust. After they have adjusted, I look at my surroundings.

I'm in an unfamiliar room: white walls, shades over the windows and large windows next to the door. If I'm seeing this right, it looks like some sort of medical room. "I'm in a hospital?" I think to myself. "But why would I be here?"

I sit up a little and look around a bit more. There aren't any wires or tubes connected to me, so that must be a good sign. I look for my clothes, and I see them next to me on a table. A note is on top of them. It says, "Ratchet, when you wake up, wear these. They are a replacement for your usual clothes. They fit better and can protect you a lot more. Signed -A."

"Who is the 'A?'" I wonder. I sit on the edge of the bed when I remember something. It was at the clock. My head starts hurting, as I remember more. I remember Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence. They were messing around with the clock. I remember Clank, and I start to tear up. As I continue to remember what had happened, my head starts pounding and I need to calm down. "I need to find out what happened," I say to myself.

I climb out of the bed and undress myself. Whoever put this robe on me was kind enough to keep my underwear on. I set the robe on the bed and grab the clothes from off the table. It's a shirt with some pants.

The shirt is a deep blue with yellow lines going from the waist to the shoulders. The pants are a light-brown color. I put the pants on first. "Wow," I think. "These are amazing. They are very comfortable and I don't even feel them."

The shirt is whole different story. I try to pull it over my head but the hole is too small. I search for buttons or a zipper. I find a zipper hiding next to one of the yellow lines. I unzip it and pull it around me. It's a little tight. I manage to get it around my chest when I notice why it was tight. I look a little beefier than I remember. "Must have been from working out."

I start walking to the door and see some shoes. They look a little worn out, but when I put them on, they fit perfectly. I open the door and look out in the hallway. There's no one there, and the only light is from the outside windows. I walk down the hallway and find the doors. I open the doors and step outside.

It's incredible: the ships flying around, the noises from the rabble and a sight I'd thought I'd never see. Lombaxes, everywhere. I look around and see buildings everywhere. Some of them are giving me a "deja vu" feeling. "I must be on Fastoon!" I whisper to myself.

"That's right," says a familiar voice. "And you been asleep for a while now."

I turn around to see someone I never expected.

Author's note: I know this chapter is a little short but I ended it right where I wanted it to so. And again, comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Friend, New Story

I can't believe it. It's Alister. "Why is he the first person I meet?" I think.

"Hello Ratchet, I was just coming to check up on you," says Alister.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Uh, just about a week," he replies.

"A week?! Do you know what happened?" I ask.

"No," he says. "You had said you started to feel dizzy, then you collapsed. Your breathing was normal so, we didn't feel the need to hook you up to anything."

"Well, I can't remember anything," I tell him.

"Looks like you have amnesia," he says.

"But when I looked at you, I remembered who you were, and I remembered Fastoon," I say.

"It could be selective amnesia. Like, certain aspects of your memory have been forgotten," he explains. "What was the last thing you remember?"

I have a puzzled look about whether or not to tell him.

"Don't worry you can tell me anything"

I sigh and explain what happened with Nefarious. After I finish, he looks down and puts a hand over his mouth.

"Wow..." he says. "I don't know what to say but maybe I know someone who does. As for right now, you must be hungry."

My stomach rumbles and I blush a little.

"Yeah, I guess I could use something to eat," I say to him.

"Don't worry, I have enough for a meal..." My stomach growls again. "or two. It's not far so we can just walk there."

We start walking. I feel comfortable with him. I know I should find out what happened, but I don't feel like it's my top priority right now. I'll just enjoy my time with Alister for as mush as possible.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. Life stuffs. And I got gta v. So been using my time there.


End file.
